madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Tricky
Tricky (also known as Tricky the Clown) is an assassin hired by the sheriff and the prime antagonist of the Madness series. Up until the end of Madness Combat 7: Consternation, Tricky used the power of the Improbability Drive in order to become super powerful and able to match the Savior's strength. He has been killed multiple times, has been resurrected as a zombie, and can warp the fabric of reality. Abilities Tricky, much like Hank, can use a variety of weapons, although he is best known for his trademark Warning Sign. Tricky can hold his own against Hank and Jesus Christ easily, and seems to prefer using melee weapons to fight. He has the ability to jump extremely high and to outrun Hank easily he can also heal or revive him you can see this in madness combat 6 antipathy in the melee fight after the train crashed or in madness combat 7 consternation in the beginning. Improbability Drive As a last resort, the Sheriff uses the Improbability Drive, granting Tricky almost godlike powers. While the Drive was in effect, Tricky was able to bend reality and physics, making the impossible possible. He has flattened Sanford and Deimos with a building full of ravers (A 'flying party'), smashed characters with a giant marshmallow, and resurrected himself multiple times, gaining strength with each death. In this state, Tricky is able to kill the Savior, and mutiliate Hank multiple times, resurrecting him when he is killed. He resurrects Hank each time for 'insufficient performance' and to make him suffer. Compromised Reality Every time Tricky is killed, he becomes stronger. In Depredation, Tricky resurrects himself and mutiliates Hank, easily passing through his defenses. In Consternation, he resurrects Hank and in a more demonic form attempts to destroy him once more. Tricky is able to breathe fire, change his size, and has super strength. Most importantly, he stores the Improbability Drive in his skull, which Hank is able to damage eventually. The Savior eventually destroys the Improbability Drive, rendering Tricky powerless, allowing the Savior to finish him off. Appearances Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Tricky made his first appearance, where he used an M16. He was quickly killed by Hank who used his own weapon against him. Madness Combat 3: Avenger This is the episode where Tricky became a prominent figure in the Madness plotline. He was killed by Hank vie being impaled upon the Warning Sign. This becomes Tricky's iconic weapon. After death, Tricky is revived by an unknown source. As a zombie, he is once again done away with before Hank completes his mission. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Tricky makes what is, arguably, his least important and least threatening appearance in the series. Taking the alias of "DJTrickyM," he is the DJ at Club M, where many grunts are seen dancing and raving. Hank enters the dance hall and immediately shoots Tricky in the face, through his mask. After falling to the ground for a moment, Tricky gets up and appears to be unharmed, even though the bloody entance wounds are still in his face. He makes a gesture to Hank as if saying, "You're going down!" At that point the dozens of once-dancing enemies attack Hank, who, of course, slaughters them. He makes his way to Tricky and corners him at swordpoint. Tricky puts his hands up in the air to surrender, when Jesus enters the scene with the first zombified 1337 Crew agent. After a vicious battle between Hank and Jeus and his zombies, Tricky is the only one left standing in Club M. Shrugging his shoulders, Tricky plays the record of the Chicken Dance remix from Marshmallow Madness and dances alone, ending the episode. Madness Combat 5: Depredation Hank and Jesus are the central focus of this episode, so Tricky does not appear until about three-quarters through. When Hank and Jesus are fighting at the bottom of a valley, the Warning Sign stick up from out of the ground and moves around, creating fissures in the rock. From the crevice appear a number of 1337 Crew agents, whom are killed shortly after. Tricky tries to climb out as well, but is shot in the face by Hank, and so he falls back in. Apparantly out of the way, Hank and Jesus resume battling for a short while before reality becomes "compromised." Tricky shoots out from out of the crevice and starts wildly attacking both Jesus and Hank. The latter is flung out of the valley, where he recieves a sword. Tricky emerges from the valley a moment later holding Jesus' decapitated head. Hank and Tricky do battle, leading to the top half of Tricky's head being sliced off. Hank rests for a moment before Tricky springs back to life, ripping Hank's head off and smashing it into the ground. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Hank wakes up (revived) finding a knife, a gun, and a note from Tricky prodding Hank to catch him. Once he reaches the Improbability Drive, Hank realizes that the button was taped down by Tricky and another note teasing him. Out of nowhere, a train blows across the building, with Tricky as its conductor. After Hank fights his way through it and even reaches Tricky, the runaway train eventually leaps over a gorge and crash lands on the other side. From the fires emerges Tricky, who proceeds to fight a bloodied Hank. Tricky ends up stabbing Hank through the neck, killing him instantly. However, Tricky immediately revives him and commands another building to fall to the ground between himself and Hank. Hank makes his way through to find Tricky ordering a hot dog from the Hot dog vendor. Using the opportunity to his advantage, Hank stabs Tricky in the face, shoots him a few times, and then finally casts his body into the depths of the gorge. The Improbability Drive goes haywire and empowers Tricky. He flies out of the gorge and stands in front of Hank not as a clown, but as an giant empowered flaming demon. Madness Combat 7: Consternation This episode begins after what apparantly was a very short battle indeed. Hank's body, of which a great part is crushed by the impact of his fall down, lays at the bottom of the gorge and Tricky jumps down to torture him by smashing him, burning him and chewing on him. Tricky wants Hank to get up and fight him, as if it's his main goal. Hank refuses, but is reluctantly revived nonetheless by an unknown source (likely the Auditor). He is struck by some sort of lightning three times completely restoring his body. Though angry to be alive again (and in that way refrained from rest), Hank proceeds to run away from Tricky, who outpowers Hank in every way. Tricky is at his heels when they go descent an elevator shaft. After Hank leaves the shaft he picks up a shotgun of sorts and manages to fire a round into Tricky's head. An X-Ray view reveals that there is a Portable Improbability Drive which makes contact to Tricky's head, maintaining his powers, and the shot from the shotgun severely damaged the unit. It is not enough to defeat Tricky however, and Hank runs far away from him. The damage done by the shot triggered the PID to signal Tricky's brains and turning his mind stronger. Later on, Hank dispatches three 1337 Crew agents with a chainsaw, when their bodies are liquified and absorbed into a vent. From the vent appears the still demonized Tricky at the size of Hank. Though he's approximately as tall as Hank his fists are still at the size of Hank's head and Hank's strenght is nothing compared to Tricky's. The two fight, but Tricky still has the upperhand, even to the point where Hank's chainsaw simply deflects off of Tricky's face. He throws Hank through a wall, where he lands outside among a 1337 Crew agent and the first A.T.P. Agents, who are working on the Portable Improbability Drive. Jesus then appears from the roof of the building Hank and Tricky were fighting in and kills the two agents. He punctures Hank with his well-known blade and says 'Good night Hank' as if he's going to bring him to sleep. Tricky climbs out of the hole in the wall and yells at Jesus for stealing his kill. Jesus shoots Hank with his Smith & Wesson .500 revolver, terminating him, then shoots and destroys the Portable Improbability Drive, which reverts Tricky back to his normal zombified form and taking all his powers. Susceptible to damage, Jesus stabs and cuts Tricky in the face, killing him for good as well. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Tricky and Hank are seen laying in the same spots where they were killed in the previous episode. This is more of a cameo and appears at the very end. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Tricky's corpse is still laying in the same exact spot from Madness Combat 8. His appearance here is nothing more of a cameo and serves no other purpose other than being a background object. His corpse appears after the car chase Sanford and Deimos are involved in. Krinkels confirmed that he will return in the end. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists